The Wise Quacking Duck
The Wise Quacking Duck is a 1943 Looney Tunes short directed by Bob Clampett. Plot A mild-mannered man is sent by his wife to go out and kill a duck for dinner. He ends up picking Daffy as his victim. The two face off and do battle for the remainder of the cartoon, only for Daffy to end up losing to Mr. Meek with him blowing his feathers off and cooking him in the oven. Mr. Meek hears Daffy screams in the oven, fells guilty, and opens the oven door. Daffy is bathing himself in gravy. "Say, now you're cooking with gas." Availability * (1986) VHS - Viddy-Oh! For Kids Cartoon Festivals: Daffy Duck Cartoon Festival Featuring "Ain’t That Ducky" * (1988) VHS - Cartoon Moviestars, Just Plain Daffy * (1992) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 2, Side 8: The Art of Daffy * (2007) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 3 * (2008) DVD - Watch on the Rhine (1995 Turner dubbed version) * (2012) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2, Disc 1 Censorship * Some TV versions that aired on local affiliate stations in the United States shorten the part where Daffy (as a fortuneteller) hits Mr. Meek on the head with a mallet so he can read the bumps on his head, similar to ABC's censorship on a similar scene from "Bowery Bugs".http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-u-z.aspx * Cartoon Network's Arabia channel cuts the entire part where Daffy stripteases to distract Mr. Meek (since this scene is considered inappropriate in Arabic countries which uses Islam as its main religion). Notes * "The Wise Quacking Duck" was the only color cartoon of the 1942-43 season to use the black and white fonts of WARNER BROS. and Present. It is also the only color Looney Tune in 1943 under copyright as "Yankee Doodle Daffy", "Daffy - The Commando", and "To Duck or Not to Duck" are in the public domain in the United States. * The gag where Daffy stripteases to distract Mr. Meek is recycled from Cross Country Detours. * The man from this short known as Mr. Meek, would later appear in the 1991 Looney Tunes TV special Bugs Bunny's Overtures to Disaster in the audience, alongside the starving castaways from Wackiki Wabbit, Granny, and Yosemite Sam. * Mr. Meek would later appear in The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries episode "California's Crusty Bronze" as a health inspector. * The copyright was renewed in 1970. Gallery 61dzF0WsmLL._SL1162_.jpg|Lobby Card Mr Meek model sheet.jpg|Mr. Meek's model sheet References Category:Cartoons animated by Art Babbitt Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Shorts Category:1943 Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Earl Klein Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Earl Klein Category:Cartoons animated by Bill Melendez Category:Cartoons animated by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package